


【锤铁】KISS ME

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 说来你可能不相信，他们在一起的原因有点随便。





	【锤铁】KISS ME

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文，欢迎勾搭。

【锤铁】KISS ME

 

天边的余晖渐渐沉溺于苍黛，空中飘落的雪花终于在暗色背景的衬托下显出洁白的颜色，宛如最纯洁的祝福。

霓虹炫目迷离地摇曳，照在难得放慢脚步的行人上，晃花了形形色色的幸福笑容。

毕竟旧的即将过去，而新的翘首以待。                                                                                                        

 

房间里没有开灯，Tony百无聊赖地躺在床上，难得浪费大把时光发呆。

没有音乐、没有美酒、没有美人、没有派对、没有复仇者联盟。

连Jarvis也没有。

 

Tony翻了个身，将脸深深埋入被子中。

一种冷冷的、毫无质感的酒味，混合着微苦的咖啡香，隐隐还有一点点洗涤剂的味道。

玻璃上发出轻微的一声啪响，他费力地转了个身望向窗外。

风吹着雪花撞上了落地窗，慢慢地融化成一滩水迹滑下。

 

伴随着清脆的碎裂声，Friday的声音响起：“Boss，Mr.Odinson来访。”

“吾友Tony！”

“Shit！”Tony头痛地从床上爬了起来，“他怎么来了！”

“吾友Tony，吾听说了汝的遭遇，关于那场……”

“Stop！”Tony迅速截断了Thor的话，“你来的正好，马上就是新年了，要不要一起吃一顿？”

Thor短促地顿了一下，“好。”

Tony笑了起来，皱纹在眼角堆积，带着一股不可抑制的喜悦，“那就先把你这身几百年不洗的披风给我脱下来。”

 

Thor穿着一身深蓝的西装随着Tony来到了附近新开张的一处美食广场。

空气中交杂着各异的香味，甜甜的奶油、飘香的炸鸡与醉人的酒香汹涌地扑来，冷冷的雪花轻轻地拂过面庞，最后融化在鼻尖。

Tony偏了偏头看向身侧的Thor，正对上他看过来的视线，蔚蓝的眼眸像是广袤的天空，开阔而辽远。

“吃什么？”Tony略带逃避地撇开眼去，扫视着周围的店铺。因为今夜是一年的尾声，出来跨年的人不少，各家生意都异常火爆。

“烤肉？汉堡？牛排？要不中餐？”

“没关系，吾只要鸡腿和酒。”                  

 

“吾选择再一次原谅，毕竟Loki是吾的弟弟……”

 “该死的Steve，为什么不告诉我真相！！

“再来两瓶威士忌！”

“再上一盘鸡腿！”

“协议是有必要的，我们的行为的确需要约束。至于后续可以再谈，先把质疑压下来……”

“结果没想到Loki还是逃跑了……”

“这就是他所谓的好友？杀了我爸！他完全知情他妈还不告诉我！！还瞒了那么久！！”

……

 

当醉醺醺的两个人从店里出来时，广场中央已经集聚了很大一群人。

“Tony”Thor戳了戳身边的人，语气里满是兴奋，“参加那个比赛吧。”

顺着Thor手指的方向看过去，率先看到的就是做成爆炸式的比赛奖励“第一名可以享受一年份的KISS甜品和Tasty炸鸡的免费招待券！！”

甜品！！！

炸鸡！！！

两个人的眼睛都亮了起来，视线牢牢地被奖励占据了。

 

“那个，我们这个比赛，是限定情侣参加的。”负责报名登记的工作人员压抑住想要尖叫的心情，佯装淡定地提醒道。

 “情侣？？”Tony抬头看了看巨大的广告牌。

——“接吻大赛，等你来战”

“接吻嘛，还有谁比我更擅长？”Tony带着自得拍了下桌子，“我们要报名！”

Thor僵了一下，眼里划过一道流光。

 

11点的时候，几百对情侣拥吻在了一起。

有白霜满头的老者，也有朝气蓬勃的年轻人。

有寻常的男女情侣，也有大胆的同性恋人。

他们以爱为名聚集在一起，用亲吻证明天荒地老的誓言。

 

Tony亲吻过很多女人。

或因为怜惜、或因为情欲。

但这次不一样。

腰被有力地搂住，整个人深埋在充满鸡腿香味的怀里。

Thor的舌头在他的口腔里游走，搅得本就迷乱的思绪愈发纷繁。

每一处都被舌尖触碰、舔舐，温柔缱绻。

神经在颤栗，理智被一寸寸地燃烧殆尽。

 

“10、9……”

倒计时的欢呼在耳边越来越大，两个人的呼吸交缠。

“]……7、6”

Tony突然想起两个人不怎么友好的会面。那个时候Thor可把他打得不轻。

 “5、4、3……”

……和那些一起并肩作战的日子。

还有两个人曾一起喝着酒吃着炸鸡腿，就像今晚一样。

^……2、1。”

他睁开眼睛，于一片碧蓝中看到了最广袤的星海。

 

主办方抽搐着嘴角将奖品颁发给两人，从11点亲到1点。

他们不累，围观者也累啊！

第二名和第三名相继在跨年后不久就停了下来，只有这两个人还接着亲了半小时多。

秀恩爱也不是这么个秀法啊！！

“恭喜Mr.Stark 和Mr.Odinson，祝二位幸福美满。”

Stark，还是那个富豪……怎么跑来参加爱这种比赛？算了，有钱人的世界我们不懂。

 

人群散的差不多了。广场显得空荡荡的。

雪下得愈发密集，落在肩上沁湿了布料，晕开一片深色。

“Tony……”Thor开口想要说些什么。

“stop！”Tony第二次打断了他的话。

“KISS ME”

风卷起雪花，飘向不知名的远方。

旧的即将过去，新的翘首以待。

 

THE END

 

彩蛋：

Tony：你那时候没有喝醉对吧？

Thor：……嗯。

Tony：然后你就看着我报了名？

Thor：……嗯。

Tony：Thor Odinson！！你今晚就一个人睡吧！

Thor：其实……有一点点醉了，真的！！

Tony：滚！

 


End file.
